The Great War
by Herter21
Summary: A great empire rules, four worlds are combined, and only the one spoken of in the prophecy can end the empire's rule!  Rated T for violence and language.  Only known pairing that WILL happen is BlazexOC, and that will happen later!  And no PLANNED lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. For starters, this is my first fanfic. Please, don't give me any horrible reviews, you'll just depress me. However, if you have a suggestion for the story, or have a character(s) that you want me to add, email me at .com.**

**Secondly, I don't own any of the characters except Steve and Zach. Everyone else that I plan to use (as of right now) belongs to Akira Toriama, or Sonic Team.**

**Oh yeah, ages of characters in this chapter:**

**Steve: 13**

**Blaze:14**

**Trunks: 16**

The Great War

Chapter 1

My name is Steve. I considered myself to be an average kid, living an average life. I would have said that my average life was going well too. I had the girl I'd liked for years, had lots of friends. Some people would say that I should'nt have had a care in the world.

That is, until THEY came.

He stood about five feet tall, and was very shrimpy, yet very muscular. Blindingly white body, with purple glassy looking areas on his head and near his wrists. I wouldn't find out until later that his name was Freeza.

He came with only one request. "Hand over Steve, and no one dies."

At this time, I was rather influential, and had the right to have any non-automatic weapon on campus. However, I only carried a katana blade.

No one stood in his way but my girl. Guess she knew something crappy would happen if I went with him. He laughed and shot a laser at her. She was instantly killed and blown aside. I was shocked, and knew I had to fight back, but I was frozen.

'Damn, this dude can shoot lasers AND has telekinesis? Shizzle, I'm in over my head. Better let take me without a fight.'

Blaze and Trunks were in a tree nearby, watching the scene unfold.

"Damn, Trunks, they've got the kid involved in the Prophecy. What should we do?"

"If we were stronger, we could just fight Freeza. But he's not the problem. Cell's waiting nearby, watching for any disturbances... how are we supposed to get around him?"

All of a sudden, an idea came into Blaze's head. "Trunks, I have an idea. Can you distract Cell long enough for me to slip the antidote in Steve's mouth? If we can, then supposedly he'll be able to at least take Freeza, and maybe even Cell. If I can get the antidote in his mouth, I'll come assist you."

"Blaze, you're just weird enough to come up with that plan. However, I think it might work. I'll go get Cell now. Wait at least 10 seconds before going to Steve to give him the antidote, got it?"

"I'm good."

"Then I'll get outta here."

Trunks, knowing Cell's exact location, goes behind him and shoots an energy burst at Cell, just strong enough to piss him off.

"Who in the-ah, Trunks. Been a while, huh? Look, just leave me alone so I can take this Prophecy kid back to the Emporer."

"Look, Cell, if you think it's gonna be that easy, you should think again!"

"Are you suggesting that you can defeat me AND Freeza? Who died and gave you that power? You can't stop just me, let alone us both!"

"We'll just see about that!"

This whole time Cell was charging up an energy burst that should kill Trunks.

But Trunks knew of Cell's plot, and when Cell launched his energy, Trunks countered it and started a blast battle.

Immediately, the forest around them was blown away by the pent-up energy.

Blaze was watching Freeza, waiting for him to ditch Steve and go help Cell fight Trunks.

Soon, her waiting was over, as the forest nearby was blown apart.

"Damn! That confounded Trunks must be interfering again! Cell can't handle him alone, I'll go help him." He turns to Steve. "Run anywhere, and you will experience pain beyond your wildest dreams." He then left to assist Cell.

'Now's my chance!'

Blaze rushed over to Steve.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Name's Blaze. Let's do formalities later, okay, we have an emergency going on. Oh, yeah, I need you to drink this."

"Why?"

"You'll see after you drink it, okay?"

Steve hesitates, then drinks the whole antidote in one gulp.

(Steve's POV)

All of a sudden I felt my body changing. I felt 2 wings grow out of my back. I saw two blue whiskers grow out of my face above my mouth until they were level with the ground. I saw my fingernails turn into sharp, retractable claws. I felt myself grow pure white fur all over my body, even on my face. I felt my body grow larger, but I lost no dexterity. And most of all, I felt myself get stronger. I also lost all the clothes I was wearing, minus my katana blade's sheath and strap. I was now a dragon.

(Blaze's POV)

I watched as he stopped being a human teenager and turn into a lighting dragon. A LIGHTING DRAGON! They were treated with more respect than any other dragon. Any doubts of him not being the One spoken of in the prophecy were dashed. I knew, somehow, that he would help us win this war.

(Normal POV)

Steve stood still, amazed at his transformation, until Blaze spoke up.

"Uh, Steve, maybe we should be going over there to assist with that fight." She points towards the carnage where the blast battle was.

"Er, right, let's go.

**Well? How did I do? As I said before, this is my first fanfic please don't make me feel bad and NO FLAMING! (yes, I have been on this site enough times to know that it sucks) so don't do it! Please!**

**Oh, and remember: if you have a character or idea for the story, contact me at .com.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! This is my second fanfic chapter!**

**Oh yeah, i have to say this: i don't own any of the sonic the hedgehog or dragonball z characters.**

**Chapter 2**

(normal POV)

"Steve! Look out!"

Blaze's warning did not come too late, as Steve had time to deflect the blast towards the ground, creating a huge crater.

"So, Cell, looks like the 'chosen one' has come to the party! Cell, you take these two, i can handle him by myself."

"I doubt that you can, but it's your funeral"

Thus Cell flew off. Trunks immediately flew off after him, but Blaze hesitated.

"Steve, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you should go help Trunks. Besides, this is personal."

Seeing that Blaze showed no signs of moving, Steve then told her again, " Blaze! Go help Trunks!"

After the second time, Blaze left to go help fight Cell.

"And now we'll see how strong the 'chosen one' really is!"

Steve charged Freeza with a blood-curdling yell.

And so Steve's first fight begins.

Trunks, having been weakened from fighting Cell and Freeza at the same time, was now getting his ass kicked by Cell.

"When will that damn woman get here... if she doesn't show soon, I might die..."

Lucky for Trunks, his question was answered by a flying kick delivered to Cell's head.

"Well, Blaze... took you long enough..."

"Sorry about that, I felt bad leaving Steve to fight Freeza." As she was talking, Trunks was getting up.

"Why? He's the chosen one! With the proper training, his power should surpass the Emporer's!"

"I'm SO sorry to interrupt this chat, but this is getting boring. Let's get on with the fight!"

After he finished saying this, he directed a giant ball of energy at Blaze, which was immediately dispersed by a large fireball.

"I hope you know, you're attacks are really pathetic. They're nothing compared to this."

And with that Blaze set Cell on fire. However, rather than panicking, Cell just absorbed the flames immediately.

"You know what, you're pathetic. I was _spawned_ from the flames, they can do nothing to hurt me."

"Then let's see if this can." And Cell suddenly takes a blast of electricity that sends him flying.

"You… I knew Freeza was a fool to take you on alone! Where is he?"

"He's dead. That's what he gets for walking into my school and killing my friends. And now you will share his fate!"

And with that Steve makes Cell's heart overload with electricity, stunning him to the point where it fooled all three of them into thinking that he was dead.

After this, Steve turns to Blaze and Trunks.

"Now I want an explanation for all of this commotion."

"You'll get one if you follow me and Blaze to camp."

(Mysterious POV)

"Emperor Z, it appears Cell and Freeza have failed. It may take a less direct approach to kill him."

"Blade calm down, I was prepared for this. I shall pose as a friend to him and, when the time is right, I will turn him in to the Empire."

**Now there's some mystery, huh? Who are these two, and will these plans work? I already know, but I still want comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This is my third chapter! **

**By the way, I only own Steve, Emperor Z, and, possibly Blade (I don't know, his name seems familiar.) oh and my email don't show (dammit) so contact my facebook I should be Steve Collins or Steve Collins III, my profile pic I will be holding a guitar.**

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

"How far away is this camp anyway? Can't we get there faster?" Steve was always in a hurry.

"About two miles, and though me and you can fly, Blaze can't, so that would be the only way to go more quickly."

"Sure she can!" And, as Steve says that, he picks up Blaze by the waist and takes off, with Trunks right behind.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Blaze shouts, though not struggling because of their height.

"No, you don't. And Trunks, would you mind leading the way, seeing as I don't know where the hell I'm going?"

"Sure."

And in five minutes, the three of them landed in the Rebel encampment.

"Trunks, Blaze, you're back! I was about to go looking for you."

"For what reason?"

"You two have a meeting in the command tent. I'll be taking the dr—"

"No. Blaze and I will be taking him with us. You see, he's rather… special."

"In what way?"

"You'll find out later."

They had been walking towards the command tent this whole time, and when they arrived, the servant left.

"Whoa. This is the command center of the camp. Yep. Everybody calls it a tent, although it's not. It's really a building that can teleport through time and space"

After Trunks finished this statement, they reached the conference room.

"After you, ma'am"

When Steve called Blaze ma'am, she very slightly blushed, not enough to be seen very clearly.

After Blaze went in, Steve did, and Trunks brought up the rear, closing the door behind him.

"Trunks, who is this dragon? Why is he here at the meeting? Send him away!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. He is the prophesied One, and he needs to be briefed about his current situation."

"Hmmm… And he came with you willingly, did he?"

"Yes I did. Stop referring to me in the third person. After all, I am standing right here."

"Fine, boy, but I need to know your name."

"Steve Collins III, at your service sir."

"Thank you. Sit and I will brief you about what's going on." Steve pulls up a chair and the general continues, "We are part of an organization known as the Rebels. We are determined to undermine an organization known as the empire. If I assume correctly, you have already defeated two of their agents. I knew they were coming, that's why I sent Blaze and Trunks. The Rebel society is a rank-based one. The higher rank you are, the more power you have and the better you are treated. There are 10 ranks, and I will list them: Soldier, Private, Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Senior Master Sergeant, Commando, and Super Commando. Each of these classes can have more than one person in them."

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but you only listed 7. What are the other 3?

"Hold your horses kid, I was getting to them. These last 3 can only have 1 member, and they are treated with the utmost respect. All three of the current positions I am about to list are held by someone in this room. First is the Senior Warrior. That would be me. Second is Deputy. He's second in command. That would be Trunks. Third, and highest, is Leader. That position, my friend, is held by Blaze over there. Now that you know how things work, let's head out to the arena to decide what rank you'll start out being."

Steve realized this meant fighting, and although he was excited, he didn't want to screw up. His apprehensiveness made the walk very short.

"Ah, here we are. Are you ready kid?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"Ha-ha, that's the spirit. Alright, to start out you'll fight a soldier. Get on up there you can beat him!"

Steve steps into the arena, and as soon as he has composure, the soldier attacks. However, Steve was ready for this, and a simple chop knocks him out.

"Alright! Now for the next contender, a Private."

The private, being smart but not strong, tries to use Steve's open areas, but fails miserably, and receives a quick kick to the side before passing out.

"Alright! Next contender, a Sergeant."

The Sergeant pulls out a tactical knife and rushes Steve. However, when he gets within five feet of Steve, he grabs his wrist, twists the knife out of his hand, throws it out of the arena, and then proceeds to pick up the sergeant and throw **him** out of the arena.

"Alright! Now for a Master Sergeant."

The Master Sergeant, being wise and watchful, makes Steve make the first move. However, this is foolish, and the Master sergeant receives a swift kick to the head and is knocked out.

"Alright! Senior Master now!"

Steve, sizing his opponent up, thinks up his best plan yet. He flies up, then dive bombs the Senior Master Sergeant, blowing him out of the arena.

"Ready for the commando?"

"Definitely. I'm enjoying this."

"Then let's get to it!"

The commando is probably as fast or faster than Steve, and Steve realizes this by looking at his build. Hmm… my speed is my strong point. I'll have to out-think him. Steve rushes, though not at full speed, and, as expected, the commando dodges by jumping over Steve. Steve then changes directions, going straight up and hitting the commando's ribcage, breaking 4 ribs.

"Hey, get a medic! Steve calm down, this fight's over. Ready for the next one?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright, bring out the Super commando."

And out comes… none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Look, new kid, make this interesting okay?"

"I'll be sure too."

Sonic immediately jumps into the air and performs a homing attack at Steve, but he blocks the attack, and pushes Sonic back with an explosive wave. Steve then rushes Sonic. Sonic guards, but Steve breaks his guard, and sends Sonic flying. Just before Sonic hits the ground outside the arena, he homing attacks at Steve, then changes his attack direction and does a spin dash. Steve, seeing his attack change, blocks just in time. Steve then picks up Sonic, flies away with him, and drops him just outside the arena.

"Well, looks like I'll have to fight too, huh?"

"Yeah. Be ready, he's more than meets the eye."

And the Senior Warrior steps into the arena.

"Well Steve, are you ready to fight me?"

"Anytime, anywhere"

"Then let's start."

Steve starts by inhaling a huge lungful of air, and breathing out electricity (don't forget, he is a lightning dragon). The senior warrior dodges, just to find himself getting blasted out of the ring by an electric ball."

"Before you ask, yes, I am an electro kinetic."

"Great. Well, now I'm a super commando, and you're senior warrior. You gonna fight Trunks? You bet. And if my plan works out, he'll be out faster than you. Hey, Trunks, you're up." 

Trunks steps into the ring and immediately weaves his hands in a pattern and yells "burning attack!" at Steve. Steve dodges, but realizes how close he came to loss as his arm singes with heat. Steve then summons up some electrical energy and says "electric barrier!" and an electric shield surrounds Trunks. Steve then moves the shield out of the arena and drops Trunks.

"Dang. Looks like I lost too. Hey, Blaze, you're up!"

Blaze steps into the arena.

"You ready for this Blaze?"

"Anytime, anywhere. Bring it on!"

And with that Blazes yells "raging inferno!" and launches a fire beam at Steve. Steve, knowing he can't dodge it, activates an electric shield around himself, absorbing the inferno. Blaze waits, and, as soon as his guard is down, shoots again. But this time, Steve is ready. "Take this! Electro Blitz!" And Steve shoots an electric beam. After the beams collide, there is a large explosion, and after the smoke clears, Blaze is found standing, while Steve is knocked out.

**So, how's my third, and longest, chapter? No Flaming! If you have any ideas for the story check my facebook(see above) read and review, thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 is here! **

**Oh, yeah, I should mention… I am willing to accept flames now, seeing as I haven't gotten any comments yet.**

**I don't own any Sega or Dragonball Z characters. I only own Steve, Lord Z, and maybe Blade.**

**New character ages:**

**Tails: 13**

**Nazo: 17**

**Cream: 13**

Chapter 4

"Ugh… What the Hell happened to me?"

"Sorry, Mr. Deputy, but you were defeated by Blaze in the fight, and badly injured doing so. I suggest you don't try to stand for a day or so."

"You're telling ME this? How pointless." As Steve says this, he tries to stand up, and promptly falls down.

"I told you not to try to stand."

"I don't care what you said. I WILL be out and about before the day's end!"

And sure enough, after many more failed attempts, Steve gets up and walks out of the tent. While wandering around, he bumps into Trunks.

"Steve! I was just on my way to come see you! How do you feel after all that?"

"A little wobbly and disoriented, but otherwise okay."

"Here, next time you're in trouble, eat this." And Trunks tosses him a bean.

"What's this?"

"A Senzu bean. Instantly heals any and all wounds. Only take it when you really need it though."

"Gotcha. Oh, do you know anywhere in the camp that I can stay? Right now I don't live anywhere."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I'll show you where you live and introduce you to your tentmate."

They walked a short distance, and came up to another building.

"I thought you said it was a tent?"

"This building is the same thing as the command building, Steve. People call it a tent, but it's really a building. Now let's introduce you to your tentmate."

They walk into the building and Trunks yells out, "Tails! You have a tentmate now! Come and meet him!"

"Alright, just wait a second Trunks!"

"No! You come here right now!"

"Why don't you come over here? I'm kind of under something right now!"

Trunks sighs, then complies with Tail's request.

"Why do you call him Tails?"

"You'll know when you see him."

Tails was invisible under his machine, except for his ears, betraying the fact that he is also a Mobian.

"Tails, we're here. Get out from under the machine."

"No, I don't think I will."

"NOW!" Steve yelled at Tails.

A sigh is heard, and Tails slides out from under the machine. "Who are YOU to give ME orders! I'm a super commando!"

Steve walks up to Tails and says, "Well I'm your deputy. Let's not start this on a bad note."

Tails thinks it over and agrees, "Good point. One question though. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Steve the Dragon. You are?"

"Miles Prower. You can call me Tails."

"Yeah I know. I heard Trunks call you that. Right Trunks?"

Steve and Tails look around, and don't see Trunks anywhere.

"Guess he left. What're you building Tails?"

"World transport device. Everything is placed right, but electricity won't flow."

"Let me help with that." Steve goes under the machine and gives it a jolt with his electrokinesis.

"Try it now."

Tails then goes to the machine and presses a button. The machine makes a strange noise and starts to whir. Tails, in his excitement, yells, "We did it!" He then shuts the machine down and, regaining his composure, asks Steve, "What did you do and how did you do it?"

"I gave it a shock with my electrokinesis."

"You're electrokinetic?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm a LIGHTING dragon after all."

At about that time they heard a knock on the door.

"Tails! It's Cream. Can you come open the door?"

Tails, having a huge crush on Cream, quickly gets up and opens the door.

"Cream! What's wrong? You look so sad!"

"The Empire's attacking again! We need your help!"

Steve gets up. "I'll help too."

"Yeah, they mentioned the new deputy too. We need all the help we can get!"

Steve and Tails rush to the battle scene.

"Tails! Go assist the troops! I'm going looking for the leader of this operation!"

After watching Tails leave, Steve sets off to the center of the battle, expecting the leader to be there. Surprisingly, he's not. Steve then makes his way to the edge of the battle, where he is surprised by a sword flying at his neck. Steve ducks it, and watches as a red hedgehog jumps out of a tree. Upon being noticed by Steve, the sword reappears in his hand, longer than before.

"So, you dodged my initial attack. But can you dodge this?" And his sword grows longer than it was before, and it nearly impales Steve. However, Steve dodges out of the way, and as the sword shrinks, he attacks with an electric bolt, aimed straight at Blade's face. Blade, knowing that an attack was imminent, holds up his now normal-sized sword blade and blocks the bolt.

"You call THAT an attack? Take this!" And Blade tosses aside his sword and yells "Dark Impact!" launching a huge dark energy blast at Steve. Steve, not being prepared for such a rapid attack, prepares for death. However, right before the blast hits, a voice yells, "NO WAY!" And the energy blast is reflected at Blade. Standing in front of Steve is a pale blue hedgehog whose quills resemble Super Sonic's.

"Leave this place Blade. The Elemental is now under my care. Your darkness powers are nothing compared to mine."

"Bah! You had better keep an eye on him! First time he's outta sight, he's dead meat." And with that, Blade dashes off.

The mystery hedgehog then turns to Steve.

"You alright? Not hurt are you?"

"No. Why did you save me, and who are you?"

"I have many reasons for saving you. We can discuss them later. And who am I? I am Nazo the hedgehog, and your older brother."

**How was that? Remember: read and review, and now my private messaging is on, so do that for suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay! My internet screwed up because I used it too much, and I haven't gotten connection back until today.**

The Great War

Chapter 5

(Steve's POV)

I was utterly shocked. How could I not know I had a brother? Are there other things being withheld from me? It's so confusing! My thoughts have me paralyzed.

(Normal POV)

Nazo, seeing that Steve is confused, gives him a shake and says, "Steve, snap out of it! There's still a battle going on around us!" Steve, after being jolted out of his thoughts, nods his head.

"Let's get to it then."

As Steve says this, he ducks a flying kick aimed for his head, allowing Nazo to send the attacker skyward with a kick of his own. Nazo then surrounds him with a dark field and sucks all of the light out of him turning him into a dark being, withered and weak. Nazo uses a dark energy blast to finish him.

Steve and Nazo look around and realize that, after all of the commotion, all of the other empirical soldiers have retreated.

"Perhaps you should introduce me to your leaders, Steve. I am a stranger here…"

All of a sudden, a messenger comes running up to Steve.

"Mr. Deputy, Command is having a meeting. They want you there ASAP."

She quickly leaves.

"And there's your opportunity. You ready?"

"Now's as good a time as ever. Where's the command building?"

Steve points to the building about 5 yards away and says, "Right there."

Nazo and Steve walk into the building and, once inside, into the conference room.

Blaze looks questionably at Nazo.

"Who's the hedgehog?"

"My brother."

Everyone (but Steve and Nazo obviously) gasps.

"I'll explain later. What's important enough to call a mandatory meeting?"

"We need to move the camp to a different location, and hopefully to a different world. Tails said you got his world transport machine functional. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then we can leave before the week is over. Now explain, who is the hedgehog?"

"Well—"

"I'll do the telling." Nazo butts in. "I'm Nazo the hedgehog. I'm from your world, obviously. Piece of trivia: I'm the darkness elemental."

Everyone but Blaze looks confused. Blaze frowns.

"That's quite a claim, but how can you back it up?"

"Like this."

And Nazo is surrounded by dark energy, and suddenly transforms. Now his body is made of what looks to be shadow, yet very solid shadow. The room also dims, and his body is very indistinct because of the shadows around it. He transforms back and everything returns to normal.

"That's my Final Fusion. I merge my body with my element, only Elementals can do that. Speaking of elementals, I have information on that subject for you that could be of value."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that, if you let me in, you will have three Elementals among you."

"Who are they?"

"Well, they're me, Steve, and, well… you."

Blaze's eyes widen.

"So you mean that all with power over an element are elementals?"

"No. That's just a coincidence here."

"You can join if you want."

"Thought you would never ask."

"Okay then. You mind sharing housing with Steve and Tails?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that.

Blaze gets up. "Then now all that's left is to determine your rank. Steve, you want to watch?"

"Not really. Call me if he beats Trunks. I'll be here or at my house."

"OK"

Before Nazo leaves, Steve gives him a final "good luck!" before sitting down. Although it was probably longer, Steve felt that not ten minutes after he sat down, a messenger was telling him, "Nazo beat Trunks. It's your go now."

Steve gets up and, after exiting the building, flies to the arena. Nazo is waiting there expectantly.

"You ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

Nazo and Steve wait for Blaze to start the match before attacking. Nazo does a low kick to get Steve off of his feet, but Steve sees it coming and jumps. Nazo takes advantage of this by punching Steve in the chest hard, almost hard enough to knock him out of the arena. Steve lands awkwardly near the edge. Nazo, thinking Steve is wide open, rushes at Steve, who was actually faking an awkward landing in order to get Nazo to charge. Seeing that his plan succeeded, he dodges to the side and starts breathing electricity. Nazo, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to avoid the attack, activates a darkness force field. It protects him from the electricity enough to keep him conscious. While in the force field, he finds a large area of darkness and concentrates on it. He siphons energy from it, enough to make him able to keep fighting. He blows up the shield, sending Steve skidding across the platform. Steve uses his movement to bounce up and, upon landing, rush Nazo. Nazo simply sends a ball of shadow at Steve. Steve, thinking quickly, wreaths himself with electricity. This creates enough light to counteract Nazo's shadows. Steve then uses that electricity to form a ball that he shoots at Nazo. Nazo, seeing that he's been beaten, allows the attack to hit him. It sends him flying and knocks him out. Steve sighs in relief that that's over. Blaze approaches Steve from the side.

"Good match Steve. Nice job, he pretty much blew Trunks out of the water."

"Thanks. He was as tough as you. I doubted that I would win when he restored his energy. And he was obviously well-trained. But you have yet to approach me as a friend, what is it?"

"Well, seeing as you already know, I might as well tell you. Tails needs help finding a plain or plateau in the new world. Can you help?"

"Yeah, I can."

Blaze turns around. Steve, gathering up his courage, follows her. Upon nearly catching up, he yells to Blaze.

"Blaze!"

She turns around, looking confused. "Yes?"

Steve gathers his courage quickly.

"You wanna go somewhere tonight?"

(Steve's POV)

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! That did NOT come out right. Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot…

(Blaze's POV)

Oh. My. God. Did he just ask me out? OMG, what the hell am I supposed to say? Yeah, I like him, but… this is sudden. I hope a 'sure, why not' will suffice.

(Normal POV)

While Steve is mentally hitting himself for sounding DA, Blaze finally answers.

"Sure, why not?"

That being a rhetorical question, she walks away. Steve yells after her.

"Blaze!"

"Yeah? When and where are we gonna meet?"

"Arena at five?"

"Sounds good. See you then!"

Blaze turns and walks off, absorbed in her own thoughts. Steve heads towards Tails's place, wanting to talk to his older brother.

**I finally found a way to get Steve and Blaze going out! (Yes, that was planned) I still have no reviews. Please! Whether or not it's a flame, I need reviews! Thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I finally finished this (took me two weeks) and now I need to cycle through the usual deal:**

**I don't own any Dragonball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Kingdom Hearts references.**

**New character age**

**Zach: 13**

Chapter 6

Steve reaches the building and walks inside. He walks to the rooms and is not surprised to find his brother's door closed. He knocks and walks into the room. Nazo's room was completely painted black. All of his furniture was black or dark-colored, and he was reading a book on his bed. When he sees Steve come in, he gets up.

"What's up Steve?"

"I have some questions…"

"Ask away, my friend!"

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

Nazo laughs. "A couple. Now I have a question. Who did you ask out?"

Steve immediately feels uncomfortable, but being polite, he answers.

"Blaze."

Nazo's laughter ceases instantly. "You've done well."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I would be a good person to explain… Blaze is a princess. She lost inheritance when she joined the rebels. She's also the guardian of the Sol emeralds."

"What would that matter?"

"To properly control the Sol emeralds, the guardian must give up most of their ability to feel emotion."

"Then why would she agree?"

"No idea."

"I have about 3 hours before I have to leave, got anything you need me to do?"

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Tails?"

"Oh shit, yeah I was. Gotta go!"

Steve walks downstairs and into Tails's laboratory.

"Tails! Blaze said you needed my help."

"I do. We're going to my world, and from what I can tell, there's no good place to put the camp. Can you help me look?"

"Can you place it on uneven ground?"

"Not well."

"Alright, I'll help."

Tails pulls down a giant model of a planet.

"In the world, this is the planet where the WTD (World Travel Device) is placed. We placed it there so that the empire would not immediately know of our presence. The problem is, it's very hilly, and I don't know where to put the camp. So we're gonna scour this model for somewhere to place it."

Steve and Tails blow 2 hours looking for a good spot, and fail terribly. They sit down.

"You guys chose the worst spot possible to place the teleporter."

"It isn't really a teleporter. What happens, in theory anyway, is that I activate the machine that you fixed, and all of the tents and buildings in the camp shrink and fit together into a ship, and then this building will transform and work like a cockpit."

"Say that again, in English please."

"All of the shit in the camp sticks together and forms a gummi ship."

Steve's face looks blank for a moment before he speaks.

"And what in the HELL is a gummi ship?"

"A world-travel device able to be driven from a cockpit."

Steve gets up.

"Better get back to work, eh Tails?"

Steve and Tails spend another thirty minutes scouring the globe for a good spot before Tails finds something.

"Steve! I found a good spot!"

Steve picks up a notepad to write down what they need.

"What's the position?"

"Point 456 in Sector ARK-3." (A.N.: If you are a Sonic fan and don't recognize ARK, I pity you)

Steve sets down the notepad.

"Now that's done."

All of a sudden the camp's alarms go off. Over the loudspeaker, a voice says, "Empire forces approaching. All forces to battle stations. I repeat, Empire forces approaching. All forces to battle stations."

Nazo comes flying down the stairs and smacks into Tails, sending him flying. Steve glances at Nazo, and then they rocket out the door, straight towards the battle. Before they reach the carnage, however, Nazo stops Steve.

"You need a weapon."

"Nazo, I beat you weaponless. Who will be here that won't be the same?"

"Remember the red hedgehog? His name's Blade. He wields a legendary weapon, the Sword of Thomas, more commonly known as the Sword. He's sure to try and kill you, so I think you need weapons. What are you good with?"

"I'm good with swords."

"That won't do, you can't beat him at his own art. Anything else?"

"No. I've only ever wielded swords."

Nazo sighs. "I guess a sword is better than no weapon. I hate to relinquish these, but they'll probably be better used by you."

When he finishes his statement, he gives Steve two scimitars.

"Use them well, and good luck."

With that, Nazo rockets off, with Steve close behind. Once in the battle, they quickly separate. Steve decimates a few soldiers before a familiar sword flashes by his face. Steve looks up and sees the red hedgehog standing on his sword, which is stuck in a tree. He starts to talk, seemingly addressing Steve and himself at the same time.

"I told that foolish hedgehog to keep his eye on you."

Steve pulls out one of his scimitars.

"I can take care of myself."

Blade looks down and laughs when he sees Steve wielding a sword

"You think you can beat me at my own game?"

"I don't think. I _know_."

Blade shrugs.

"It's your funeral."

And with that he leaps from the tree and summons his sword. Steve has one sword out, and so has a free hand. With that free hand, he conjures an electrical blast and throws it at Blade. Blade simply deflects it with his sword. Blade's sword lengthens, and using its new length, swings it at Steve. Steve jumps to avoid Blade, and then starts flying toward him at high speed. Blade shortens his sword to the length of a regular sword and blocks Steve's attack. Steve pulls out his other sword and slashes at Blade's feet, causing him to jump. Steve then brings both swords up, meaning to slice Blade right up the middle. Blade sees this, and his sword assumes its original form (a broadsword) and he blocks the attack. He then lands and jumps away from Steve.

"You're better than I thought kid. I never imagined that I would actually have to USE this attack!"

He then throws off his gloves and flies into the air, stopping about 30 yards above the ground, and raises his hands.

"Now feel the true power of darkness! Something Nazo could never even DREAM of!"

A huge ball of shadow appears above his hands. Steve holds his hands together, near the right side of his waist (think of the Kamehameha position) and begins building electrical energy.

Blade laughs. "Fool! No one can stop the Shadow Oblivion!"

"Just try me!"

At that, Blade launches his blast at Steve, and Steve releases his at Blade. When the blasts collide, there is an explosion, but neither of them are knocked out or even relinquish control of their blast. Steve feeds more electrical energy into his blast, which starts slowly pushing both blasts toward Blade. Blade concentrates on the largest nearby shadow and takes its energy to counter Steve's increase. Steve's progression halts, and then starts back at him. It gets within 5 feet of Steve before he pours all of the electrical energy he has into it, halting its progress. Knowing that it's only a matter of time before Blade finds another large shadow, he starts trying to formulate a plan. That's when it hits him. If Blade and Nazo can use shadow from outside sources, why can't he use electricity from other sources? He wonders where he can get some, and remembers that movement in life forms is powered by electricity. He finds an ally in the battle around him and starts drawing energy from him. He takes the energy and starts building it up, planning to use it in one huge burst. All of a sudden, the blasts start moving towards Steve. Thinking that it's now or never, Steve puts all of the electrical energy he gathered into his blast. The blasts rocket towards Blade. Blade, seeing he is beaten, retreats. All of a sudden he hears Blaze's voice over the loudspeaker.

"All rebels retreat to your tent. We are preparing for transformation into gummi ship mode."

Steve, not being engaged in a battle, runs through the town to get to his building. On the way, he bumps into his best friend.

"Zach!"

"Steve! Is that you? What happened, and where are you going."

"Long story."

"I got time."

"I don't. If you're curious, you're gonna have to come with me."

Steve takes off, with Zach close behind. In about a minute, they get to the building and get in. Tails is under the machine, and Nazo is in his room. Tails, hearing Steve enter, slides out from under the machine.

"Who's the new guy?"

"My best friend, from this world anyway. We have another room?"

Tails nods. "Yeah, towards the back of this one. There's a bed, and plenty of clothes, seeing as he didn't bring any."

I look at Zach. "You should go check out your room."

Zach leaves. Steve looks at Tails.

"How much longer until transformation?"

Tails glances at his watch. "About 30 seconds."

"Should I sit down?"

Tails shakes his head. "You won't notice it unless you look out a window."

"How much longer?"

"It should start about…" he waits 5 seconds. "Now."

Steve looks out the window. All of the tents are shrinking, and the building that he is in is floating up into the air. All of the small tents soon start flying at the building. Steve looks at Tails, who is heading up the stairs. Steve follows him into his (Tails's) room. It is decorated with many complicated-looking machines, but is otherwise unremarkable. Tails climbs up a ladder, and Steve follows him up. Tails apparently doesn't realize Steve followed him, because he sits down at the cockpit without saying a word. Steve sits in the chair near the cockpit. Steve looks at Tails and asks him, "How come Nazo isn't up here? Or Zach?"

"Because they didn't look out a window. You would be frozen too, but you looked out a window."

"It's really that simple?"

"Not really. If I gave you the specifics, the details put you in a mental hospital."

All of a sudden, they hear a loud noise, and the ship shudders. Tails looks unfazed, while Steve is confused.

"What happened?"

"By what happened, it looks like we hit and absorbed another gummi ship. You should go greet the people in it, they could be helpful."

"How often does this happen?"

"Not very much, there aren't many gummi ships left. As I said before, you should go greet the visitors."

"Where will they be?"

"Probably in the main room, with the machine. The gummi ship is probably attached to ours."

Steve climbs out of the cockpit and starts towards the main room, thinking to himself, 'Who else did we pick up?"

**I started this in science class, and finished it two weeks later in history. I'm sorry I slacked off for a while. Read and review!**


End file.
